


A Mistake

by iwritesomestuffsometimes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Pulse (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesomestuffsometimes/pseuds/iwritesomestuffsometimes
Relationships: Jam - Relationship, Tam/jen
Kudos: 1





	A Mistake

Jen was almost perfect. But almost isn’t good enough when everyone around you is perfect. It’s hard to live up to a brother but it’s impossible to live up to a ghost. So Jen had learned early on it’s easier to just disappear. As long as no one knows you care, you don’t. It’s a simple way of living. But as always there come cracks. Even the strongest foundations won’t last forever and Jen was not an architect at heart. So maybe her walls were cracking and maybe the biggest crack was a silly ridiculous girl who loved holding hands and giving gifts and was cute and wonderful and smiled often and was beautiful and was named Tam. Jen knew that was dangerous. But maybe it was the lights, or the dinner or just how cute Tam looked but Jen was going to do it. Jen was going to tell her the truth. 

Of course in true fashion, none of that went well. And of course, Tam ran off. Because why wouldn’t she. Jen was the ice queen after all. She didn’t blame her for it. It’s hard to like someone when they’re light and goodness and you’re ice and bad. After all, if you don’t use your heart it rots. And Jen was an expert of rotting. But it didn’t stop the blush building in her cheeks or the hope that was flapping in her chest now. And yeah, Tam had left. But by the time Jen had gotten home, Tam had texted her and maybe everything would be okay again. 

_ Hi jen! this is tam but I guess youd already know that haha gosh. I really had such a fun time tonight and I hope u did too!! but I just wanted to say sorry for what happened on the bridge, it was a total accidennt and I promise it wont happen again. I think someone bumped into me or something idk but yeah huge mistake, im rly sorry.  _

_ I hope we can still be friends. I know this makes everything super awkward but let’s just forget about it ok?  _

And with that Jen felt her walls seal back up. Or at least she tried to. But the ghost lips still haunted her and her fingers still felt Tam’s. 

**okay.**

**goodnight, tam.**

And Jen tried to snap back into reality. 

_ Is something wrong? not to criticise or anything but normally u like capitalize things. Sorry if im overstepping or something????? _

**Everything is fine. Thanks for asking. Goodnight**

_ I get that im not the top student but im not an idiot. I’m really sorry about the kiss I swear it was an accident. I didnt realize it would affect u so much. If u want I can just stop talking to u.  _

**No! It’s not that. It’s nothing.**

_ You know what? I may be constantly ready to run but at least im not running from my emotions. If you hated it so much why dont u just say so _

**I didn’t hate it. That’s the problem. God Tam I made it perfectly clear.**

_ Oh.  _

_ … _

**Goodnight Tam**

_ Wait. I like you too. I was glad it happened. Please don’t run away Jen please.  _

**This message can not be delivered at this time. Please try again later.**

_ Fine. Message received. It was time to leave anyway.  _


End file.
